Specifically, this invention relates to a device for controlling pieces of comfort equipment of a seat module, a seat module and a control system.
The devices for controlling the comfort equipment of a seat are currently controlled by remote controls or tablets made available to passengers. The control devices as well as their remote control are certified by an independent organization in order to guarantee the reliability of the behavior of the device and as such ensure the safety of the passengers.
It would be desirable to be able to control a device for controlling a seat using a dedicated application implemented in the portable telephone of the passenger. Indeed, controlling the device for controlling a seat using the portable telephone of the passenger would make it possible to decrease the costs of manufacturing control devices. Such a controlling would also be more convivial for the passenger.
However, the portable telephones of passengers cannot follow the mandatory certification procedures imposed by safety standards.